


The Thrill

by SmyteMe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dark, Dominance, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmyteMe/pseuds/SmyteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is as bored with sex as he is with basketball. He fights the restlessness by being a somewhat sadistic jerk. Until he see’s Kuroko again and his new light Kagami..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first ever KnB fan fiction and the first story I've posted in many years. There may be some grammatical errors (Sorry I tried to get them all!)
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoy my story. Thank you and happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is a non for profit fan fiction. 
> 
> It is NSFW, a bit PWP and contains oral sex, anal sex, forced oral sex, fantasy, solo. Mentions past Kise and Aomine and is centered around Aomine/Kuroko/Kagami.

Aomine loved getting his dick sucked.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love sex, because he did. His multiple partners both men and women could attest to that fact. A great fuck was almost better then a great game of basketball. The rush was almost the same for him. Both had his heart racing, his blood pumping as his nerves where set on fire, his mind focused on achieving that one straining point. They would have his every muscle labouring with exertion, his heart pounding, hammering and every inch of him ravenous for the adrenaline rush. 

And just like basketball, unless there was someone there to challenge you for it, to drive you towards new heights it became boring.

Bad sex wasn’t worth the effort. There was no thrill in it, and after strings of star fished women who would just lay there, their moans ringing in his ears Aomine was restless, dispassionate and done trying. This is why he decided he’d rather get sucked off instead. When someone was sucking him off, no matter how bad it was or how bored he was with the other person the thrill of dominating someone during the act, of being sadistic and sometimes mean was enough to make up for it.

No matter how good your partner was at sucking cock, all it took was a little push of your hips to make them gag and put yourself in control. Their tight throat would start pulsating around his thick length as they struggled to breathe. They were so fucking easy to control, to manipulate and move, a tight grip in silken strands to prevent that heat from moving and all it took was a wrench or a thrust to get what you wanted. In the end he’d always have to back off of course, not wanting them to be sick or to pass out and the looks that he was shot when he finally moved back where always hilarious. Tear stained eyes and wounded looks would glare up at him offended and upset but they never stopped or tried to get away. 

It was the domination of the other person, the control and the authority over them that always finished him off. 

Using someone’s mouth like he did was degrading, almost defiling to him. A person’s face was the most visible, recognised part of them. It defined them and fucking their mouth without regard for their pleasure or needs was as much an insult as spitting in their face would be. When he finished he always made them swallow, adding to the insult, the look on his face almost malicious and cruel as his seed spilled hot down a protesting throat with a swallow or choke choice that most managed to get right. 

Apart of him would almost feel bad when he pulled back; watching the other cough and splutter but it was quickly gone, a fleeting emotion. They were all beneath him anyway and not even worth the time. Not a challenge, not a want. Hells not even enough to stimulate desire. They were just a hole to fuck and a source of instantaneous pleasure, easily forgotten.

He wasn’t sure why he bothered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aomine wasn’t quite sure when it became this way. 

As far as he could remember the last person he fucked and actually desired was Kise. It was just before Kuroko left, before he woke up and realised that there was no meaning to basketball anymore and everything in his life became sour, diluted and futile. 

It had been in the locker rooms after practice, under the showers and the blonde had been more than willing for him. His golden eyes had been heated and filled with desire, skin glistening under the spray of water. Quick and almost viscous the sex had been and Kise had made so much fucking noise Aomine had to gag him with his hand as he pounded into his body. The blonde had bit so hard when he came he’d drawn blood, and the spark of pain and pleasure had been exquisite, his own orgasm intense and thrilling.

That was last time he had felt that spark, that craving and that lust for another. 

While he did have sex with Kise after that, the knowledge that the other man would never surpass him and never oppose him made it dull and almost boring no matter how much Kise moaned or thrashed in pleasure. In the end he had just brought the other off with a hand job and ended up fucking Kise’s mouth out of desperation to finish.  
Aomine had crawled up the bed and kneeled over Kise’s head, a hand clenching in soft blonde hair as he slammed his cock between Kise’s lips. His movements had been almost cruel and viscous as he thrust his dick between Kise’s lips over and over, irrationally angry at Kise for his own lack of desire. It was the first time he discovered the rush and the thrill that overrode his dissatisfaction at sex. He didn’t care when Kise gagged, his golden eyes going wide as his hands gripped Aomine’s thighs, nails digging into his skin so hard the marks bled. The somewhat forced head job had been powerful, the surge of supremacy delightful and he had finished quickly shuddering at the orgasm.

 

After that Kise refused to go down on him anymore and Aomine stopped trying to seduce the other not interested in normal sex. 

Kise moved on and got himself someone else to fuck in the locker rooms. Though from the size of the blonde’s captain Kise would be the one giving this time, a thought which was almost ironic to Aomine considering how much Kise had withered on his dick. 

 

Not like he cared. 

 

Kise could fuck whom he wanted. He wasn’t that great of lay. Not anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apparently Kise wasn’t the only one to move on.

Tetsu had a new light. 

Aomine watched the smaller, slender blue haired teen with narrowed eyes. He had been expecting to feel that old rush when he seen him again. Experience that sense of wanting and that soft ache for the male he had never really gotten the chance to act on despite his best efforts.

It wasn’t like he had ever made an effort to hide his want of his shadow back then, teasing and flirting and pushing Kuroko as much as he could without being punched or having an icy pole down his shirt. He would go as far as to pinch his ass sometimes, make suggestions, and of course check him out when he lifted his shirt eyes intense as he watched slick damp pale muscles strain after a heated game.  
Kuroko was as deadpanned about the whole thing flirting thing as he was about everything else, but every now and again something would slide through those huge powerful blue eyes. His pale skin would go slightly pink, in a faint almost there blush that had Aomine’s blood stirring in an instant egging him on to keep trying.

 

Then one night they had been at his house playing video games. Packets of icy poles where spread around them and Kuroko still had the stick of the last one in his mouth as he sucked the remains of the tasty ice from the wooden object. He had blinked when Aomine put down the controller turning to the other as it was unlike Aomine to give up in the middle of a fight and that’s when the tanned male had struck. 

Aomine was as quick off the court as on it, and fingers had gripped a pale face firmly before Kuroko could react, dark midnight blue orbs staring into light wide ones. Aomine had leant forward using his teeth to catch the other end of the wooden stick, using the grip of teeth to slide it from Kuroko’s mouth as a smirk lifted the edges of his dark lips. He had then let it drop and shifted closer when Kuroko didn’t move away, kissing the other male as he let Kuroko’s face go to slide strong fingers into messy blue locks, holding him there as he devoured his mouth.

It was the hottest kisses Aomine could remember having.

Kuroko’s mouth had been slightly cold from the icy pole he had just eaten, sweet and for precious moments totally shocked still, unsure how to react to the kiss. Finally after a few heart stilling second’s a hesitant tongue started to slide back against Aomine’s own. He must have uttered a low sound, maybe a husky groan because Kuroko had shuddered against him and the answering moan had been soft and quiet.  
Aomine’s blood had boiled when he heard it growing instantly hard and aching in his black shorts suddenly fervent. He had deepened the kiss, pulling Kuroko closer to himself so he could explore the other’s mouth with intense longing. Licking and sucking, soft growls coming from his own mouth until he had to reluctantly move back to breathe. His heart had been pounding, surprised by how excited he was and almost ashamed of the reaction until the sight of Kuroko’s face banished the small insecurity. 

Kuroko’s mouth was open slightly his lips red from the hard kisses and almost swollen, moist. His cheeks where flushed and not the light pink like they had previously been, now a full blown pink, his large blue eyes closed and his breathing coming in small pants. The normally deadpanned unmoved teen had looked totally dishevelled, ravished and quite aroused and Aomine’s breath caught, unable to tear his gaze away. He had growled again, a low utterly fierce sound filled with desire and would have pounced if Momoi hadn’t chosen that time to finally make her away around with Kise in toe.  
Kuroko had pulled away, startled and Aomine could have gladly strangled them both. 

But the moment was gone and despite his best efforts Aomine had never found another one though he had tried. The most they had shared was lingering looks and hesitant touches now and again, fingers entwining when they walked side by side. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Kuroko had left and now gotten himself a new light.

The old ache was there as he watched the other, but it was a bitter, sour feeling that made his stomach twist in distaste. He refused to acknowledge the jealous edge to it that slid in his chest like a poisonous snake as his eyes sought out the new ‘light’

Aomine scoffed. 

This was Tetsu’s new light? This is what Kuroko was following now? He never thought the other would settle for someone so...unworthy. The blue haired male would have been better off following Kise for fuck sake. If he was going to settle for medico that was, which he supposed after him anyone would be. He had heard that Kuroko and the other male had defeated both Kise and Midorima and after seeing Kagami he was going to put that down to sheer luck. 

This guy could ever measure up to himself. 

Aomine smirked, letting his distain show on his face as he studied the powerful body of Kagami his eyes grazing that slightly tanned skin and blazing blood red hair before he landed on a powerful red gaze that stared right back at him.

Something slid through him like a shock that raced down his spine making his skin tingle all over his body. Powerful, determined eyes stared back into his own, passionate and piercing. A brief image of a tiger he had seen as a child likened to the gaze and the red head’s eyes seemed almost predatory, vigorous. Aomine had a brief moment of surprise before he was brought back to himself shoving the feeling aside with a smirk. He refused to hope or to acknowledge the slight idea that maybe.. Someone would be able to face him. 

It was a worthless thought. 

The only one who could beat him at basketball was him. He showed nothing on his face save his distaste, his arrogance and his dislike of the other light expressed through his words, hard and cruel as he used them to beat down his former friend and his new partner.  
It wasn’t until he left and was at home much later he realised he was incredibly horny.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was more than a surprise.

Aomine hadn’t felt the urge for sex for a good while.  
If someone offered or he had a slight passing fancy he would to fulfil the basic need but to lay there and actually want to purse something or someone almost felt foreign now. He frowned as a hand slid down his dark tight stomach to rub against his clothed groin, the length getting hard quickly under the touch. 

He hadn’t wanked off in, well forever. Since he had left Teikō he supposed and he was stunned to find he wanted masturbate. He wrestled with his confusion for a few moments before he finally shrugged and gave into the urge, shoving pants down to take his harding cock in hand wrapping fingers around it as he stroked. The pleasure lasted for a few moments before he was frustrated, annoyance in his dark blue eyes. It felt good but it wasn’t getting him off, needing a fantasy to finish things to spark his need.  
That was easier said than done simply because he had no idea what had gotten him eager in the first place. He sighed and let images of models run through his head with big boobs and round asses and when they did nothing he shoved the pictures aside. He growled now getting quite pissed off, thinking back to Kise to see if maybe he was in a more ‘man’ mood rather than a female one. The images of his and Kise’s time in the bathroom helped slightly, getting more of a rise then the images of models but Kise just felt wrong and out of place. So he switched his thinking to someone else that used to never fail to get him hard and horny. 

Tetsu.

He groaned as the image worked, picturing blue hair mussed and dishevelled, soft lips parted as they wanted more kisses, almost begging for them. He pictured pale skin naked, arching against his own in need and then the fantasy...dimmed. 

It wasn’t.. it wasn’t right. He made a low grumble of utter aggravation pissed off at his own body, stroking his hard length as he shoved anything and everything into his mind to just get a fantasy he could finish too. Finally a redhead male with tanned skin and intense powerful eyes came into his mind and his cock jerked as a thrill of need slid through him. He gave a surprised groan his hand speeding up as Kagami gazed at him in his daydream, red eyes hot with lust, challenging him, goading him to touch him. 

Instantly as if he had found the magic combination to his desire his mind started supplying what he needed, what he craved for and inwardly he watched as a tanned strong male lifted up a smaller pale one. Lips crushed against one another as hands roamed naked damp flesh, blue and red hair contrasting wonderfully as they moaned in pleasure. The figures turned, staring at him with equal parts need and hunger before imaginary hands slid down his flesh.

In his fantasy he pulled Kuroko’s head down to his own, kissing him with viscous passion as his free hand gripped a soft pale ass squeezing hard enough to leave faint marks. He smirked when Kuroko moaned, pushing against his hand eagerly as Aomine ran a finger between Kuroko’s cheeks. He started rubbing over the hidden entrance he found and Kuroko’s cry had him shuddering in need.  
Kagami started to lick over Aomine’s skin, the hot tongue running circles across his chest to tease hardening nipples, flicking at them with slow strokes. Aomine groaned loudly as he arched in pleasure, impatient and over being teased already, a dark skinned hand sliding away from Kuroko’s ass and into blood red locks as his fingers griped blue hair tighter. He studied them both for a few moments, a smirk blooming on his lips as he pushed their heads down in a demanding movement, utterly dominating the both of them. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him from between his legs, neither of them protesting though Kagami’s eyes flashed with somewhat humiliation and Kuroko’s shimmered with need. 

Finally they opened their lips, Aomine’s cock throbbing hard as hot tongues started to lick over the swollen flesh.  
He swore loudly as he panted hard, hips arching high and lifting off the bed to thrust towards the heat and wetness of their duel moths. It was so fucking good, both tongue’s licking over him as he controlled their heads by his tight grip. Every now and again their tongues would meet, kissing around his cock which was weeping with pre come, tongues licking the seed up like it was a melting icy pole. Aomine was in bliss, building higher and higher as his fantasy became stronger and as Kuroko and Kagami started to suck at his dick head, mouths wet and eager as they lavished the tip with needy slides of their tongues suddenly he came.

Aomine cried out, a low rough and husky sound as his hand pumped vigorously, every muscle straining and taunt as hot come slid across his fingers riding out his orgasm. His heart was pounding in his head at the sheer pleasure of it his blood on fire as he finally finished, sagging back on the bed breathing hard. The afterglow faded away leaving rapidly cooling liquid on his hand and stomach.  
Aomine’s eyes where wide at himself and the fantasy he used to get off more than confused by it. Kuroko he could kinda understand as he had carried a touch for awhile for the other.. but Kagami? And what the hell was up with both of them being there? He had never really had a threesome fantasy before either.

He wiped his hand on a bunch of tissues nearby his face damp with sweat, and his brow furrowed as he shook his head. 

No. 

He wasn’t, couldn’t be attracted to Kagami. 

The guy was useless and pathetic. Weak and too dim to stand up to him. It was just a passing fancy that old feelings had stirred up, and that stupid wishful thinking had brought on. Kuroko was useless to him now and Kagami would never measure up. He was stupid for thinking any differently and he rolled his eyes in annoyance at himself. 

 

After all, the only one who could beat him at basketball was him...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
